Pokémon: Champion's Challenge
by LethaL Carnage Productions
Summary: After being interrupted from his Unova traveling with Ash Ketchum and friends, Stephen Jeffcoat returns to Johto with his cousin Robert Letham for his two ultimate challenges. Started on April 1, 2011 and completed on April 8, 2011. Note: We do not own any characters or names from Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

"Who in Johto is seriously thinking about challenging me, the Johto Champion?" Stephen Jeffcoat asks.

Stephen Jeffcoat is with his cousin Robert Letham and their Pokémon Pikachu, Lucario, and Raichu.

"I have no clue cuz, but they must be nuts or just brave and strong," Rob answers.

"Thankfully we just got done with Unova with Ash and he is heading back to Kanto," Lucario announces.

Stephen and Rob end up in New Bark Town where Stephen has lived all his life. Stephen and Rob go to Professor Elm's laboratory.

"Stephen! Rob! It's so nice to see you two again," Prof Elm says.

"It's nice seeing you too professor," Rob states.

Stephen and Rob walk to Prof Elm.

"So what bring you here today?" Prof Elm asks.

"Someone is challenging me for the title of Johto Champion," Stephen replies.

"Oh well the Elite Four has changed since the new Battle Frontier has been created," Prof Elm states.

"Yeah Rick is the Frontier Master as Kenny, Ashley, Tim, and Rain are all Frontier Brains," Rob announces.

"Jordan Painter also has become a Frontier Brain," Prof Elm adds.

"So who is in the Elite Four then?" Lucario asks.

"Well there are Dean Fiasco, Chase Mosesman, Ashley Freeman, and Melissa Englehart," Prof Elm answers.

Stephen chokes up.

"Melissa Englehart!" Stephen shouts.

"Yeah she proved to be strong," Prof Elm says.

"Don't say that," Stephen says, "Gives me the chills."

"Sorry, well Stephen do you have an official team you will be sighing in for your Johto Champion position?" Prof Elm asks.

"Yes I have a team in mind," Stephen answers.

"Professor Elm can you get my official team?" Rob asks.

"Sure thing, now Stephen what team do you have in mind?" Prof Elm replies.

"Pikachu of course along with Lucario, Blaziken, Typhlosion, and then Crobat and Steelix," Stephen replies petting Pikachu who is on his shoulder.

"Okay well please give me the Pokémon you won't be needing," Prof Elm declares.

"Thanks for all the help Raichu," Rob says, "You need a long break."

Rob returns Raichu to his Poké Ball and gives him along with Serperior, Zoroark, Haxorus, Druddigon, and Hydreigon to Prof Elm as Stephen hands over Emboar, Chandelure, Braviary, and Volcarona.

"Okay I'll be right back," Prof Elm states.

Prof Elm gets back to the lab with the Poké Balls.

"I can't wait to get this challenge over with," Stephen says.

"Cuz you are a great trainer," Rob announces, "I mean come on you are the Pokémon Master of the Fire-type."

"Thanks cuz that means a lot especially coming from a true Pokémon Master like you," Stephen states.

Prof Elm comes back with ten new Poké Balls.

"Alright here they are," Prof Elm says.

Prof Elm hands Stephen his four Poké Balls and Rob his six Poké Balls.

"Thanks so much professor," Rob and Stephen say.

"You're welcome," Prof Elm concludes.

"Well we better get going Stephen, so we can get this challenge over with," Lucario states.

Stephen shakes his head in agreement.

"Yeah you're right," Stephen states, "Well Professor Elm it was great seeing you again but we got to go so see you later."

"It was great seeing all of you too and I wish you luck in your battle," Prof Elm says.

"Bye," Stephen, Lucario, and Rob say waving bye as they leave.

Rob, Stephen, Lucario, and Pikachu exit the laboratory and see that it is getting later so they head over to Stephen's house. Stephen and Rob enter Stephen's house and are greeted by Ruth and Cosimo Cravotta. Stephen and Rob eat dinner with Ruth and Cos. While eating dinner Stephen and Rob talk about their adventure in the Unova region and then help clean up after dinner. Once they finish cleaning everyone takes their time to get a shower and then heads to bed for the night. The next morning Lucario wakes up first and walks around Stephen's room and sees all Stephen's pictures and rewards he has got from his journey.

"First Stephen is in Johto with Rob, Ash, Brock, and Misty," Lucario summarizes, "Next is Hoenn with Rob, Ash, Brock, May, and Max. Third is Kanto with Rob and then Ash, Brock, May, and Max again. Fourth is Sinnoh with Rob, Ash, Brock, Dawn, Rick, and me. Six is Johto again with Rob, Melissa, and me. Seventh is Unova with Rob, Ash, and me. Now we are in Johto again with Rob and me. So much time has passed since Stephen first became a Pokémon Trainer. Stephen never expected to become the Silver League Champion and then the Johto Elite Four Champion. He also must have been surprise to become a Pokémon Master of the Fire-type."

Stephen wakes up and yawns. Stephen rubs his eyes and sees Lucario staring at his statues that he got for winning the Silver League and Johto Elite Four.

"Good morning, Lucario," Stephen says.

Lucario turns to Stephen and also sees Pikachu and Rob waking up.

"Good morning," Lucario concludes.

"Say Lucario is something wrong?" Stephen asks.

"No just amazed at how much you have changed," Lucario answers.

"Oh yeah I have changed a lot," Stephen says.

"You sure have cuz," Rob states.

Stephen and Rob get up and change from their pajamas into their Unova outfits they been having. Stephen and Rob eat breakfast and then walk into the living room.

"I think it is time for new clothes cuz," Stephen states.

"True that but you need to look like an original champion," Rob declares, "Maybe original isn't the right word but I hope you get it."

"It makes sense," Lucario says.

"Somewhat," Stephen admits.

"I take it you are leaving again?" Ruth asks walking into the living room.

"Yeah I got a challenge for my champion title," Stephen replies turning to Ruth with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"My baby has grown up so much," Ruth says.

"Mom I'm not a baby anymore," Stephen says.

"But you are her child cuz," Rob says.

Ruth smiles at Stephen.

"Good luck in your battle," Ruth says.

"Thanks Mom," Stephen says, "I love you, bye."

"Love you too and be careful," Ruth concludes.

Stephen, Rob, and Lucario leave the house and start heading for Mt. Silver where Stephen's challenge is being held.

"It seems like yesterday we were off to Mount Silver with Ash, Brock, and Misty," Stephen states.

"It sure does cuz," Rob says.

A couple days later Stephen and Rob arrive at Silver Town. They head to the registration center and there Stephen registers his official champion team he will be required to use for now on.

"Well Stephen today is the day you will be facing the challenger so head out for the stadium," Nurse Joy says, "I wish you luck."

Stephen, Lucario, and Rob head to the locker room.

"Well cuz this is it, you are defending your title, and you surely will stay champion," Rob states, "I'll be cheering you on all the way. I wish you good luck."

"Thanks cuz, you're awesome," Stephen announces.

Rob puts his thumb and then leaves Stephen so he can get a front row seat to watch the battle. Stephen exhales deep.

"Don't be nervous we'll do great," Lucario says.

"Pi-Pikachu," Pikachu says.

"Thanks guys you both are great," Stephen declares, "Well let's do it."

Stephen, Lucario, and Pikachu head out to the stadium. Stephen, Lucario, and Pikachu see hundreds of people in the stadium as they walk to the battlefield.

"Making his way to the field from New Bark Town, he is our champion… Stephen Jeffcoat," an announcer shouts.

Stephen and Lucario wave to the people as the people scream. Pikachu jumps off of Stephen's shoulder and cheers too.

"And his challenger also is from New Bark Town," the announcer adds, "She is one of the Elite Four… she is Melissa Englehart!"

Melissa Englehart runs to the field with her Pichu on her shoulder waving to all the screaming fans. Stephen and Melissa face each other on the battlefield as Pichu jumps onto the field.

"This is a six-on-six Pokémon battle for the title of Johto Champion," the judge states, "When all six Pokémon are unable to battle on one side the other side is the victor. Melissa and Stephen are you ready."

Stephen and Melissa shake their head without taking eyes off each other.

"Alright then begin!" the judge shouts.

Melissa grabs a Poké Ball.

"Just so you know I'm going to be the new champion," Melissa says.

"Yeah right," Stephen says laughing, "I highly doubt that."

"Well I'm going to prove it," Melissa declares with a smirk, "Come on out Ninetales!"

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Ninetales.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to go easy in the beginning so I don't embarrass you badly," Stephen says laughing.

Stephen grabs his Poké Ball and throws it.

"Come out Crobat, I choose you!" Stephen shouts.

Out from the Poké Ball comes Crobat.

"Ninetales let's end this quick with a Fire Blast!" Melissa shouts.

Ninetales uses Fire Blast.

"Quick Crobat, dodge and then use Venom Shock!" Stephen shouts.

Crobat dodges the Fire Blast and then uses Venom Shock.

"What's Venom Shock?" Melissa asks confused.

Ninetales gets hit and badly hurt by Crobat's Venom Shock.

"No Ninetales… use Flamethrower and fast!" Melissa shouts.

Ninetales uses Flamethrower and hits Crobat that sends Crobat falling into the ground.

"No Crobat, get up!" Stephen shouts.

Crobat tries to get up but faints.

"Crobat is unable to battle so the victor goes to Ninetales!" the judge shouts.

Stephen returns Crobat as Melissa and Ninetales cheer together.

"You did great Crobat," Stephen says, "Take a long break. Now come on out Steelix!"

Stephen throws his Poké Ball and out comes Steelix.

"You got to be kidding?" Melissa questions laughing, "This will be easy."

"Stephen must have a plan or he would have chosen another Pokémon," Rob says.

"Steelix use Earthquake!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix uses Earthquake and traps Ninetales.

"Now end this with Stone Edge!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix buries Ninetales under multiple stones.

"Oh my just like what Melissa did with Charizard back when she first challenge Stephen," Rob says.

"Ninetales!" Melissa shouts.

"Ninetales is unable to battle so the victor goes to Steelix!" the judge shouts.

Stephen smirks as Melissa run and uncovers Ninetales who has fainted. Melissa returns Ninetales.

"You will pay for that," Melissa declares, "I choose you, Azumarill!"

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Azumarill.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump!" Melissa shouts.

Azumarill uses Hydro Pump and hits Steelix dead on.

"Steelix use DragonBreath!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix uses DragonBreath that overpowers Hydro Pump and sends Azumarill flying backwards. Azumarill faints from the attack.

"Azumarill is unable to battle so Steelix again is victor!" the judge shouts.

"Man, Stephen isn't going easy on Melissa like he said he would," Rob says, "He must be getting his anger out in this battle."

Melissa returns Azumarill and then throws another Poké Ball.

"Bellossom knock out Steelix with SolarBeam!" Melissa shouts.

Bellossom appears and uses SolarBeam that hits and faints Steelix.

"What?" Rob questions.

"Steelix is unable to battle so the victor is Bellossom!" the judge shouts.

Melissa and Bellossom cheer as Stephen returns his Steelix and then brings out Blaziken who appears on the field ready to battle.

"You so should have stuck with your other team because you are losing," Melissa says laughing.

"No, I'm just warming up!" Stephen shouts, "Blaziken use Overheat!"

Blaziken uses Overheat and faints Bellossom in one hit.

"Told you so," Stephen says.

"Bellossom is unable to battle so the victor is Blaziken!" the judge shouts.

Melissa returns Bellossom and then chooses Meganium.

"Bad choice," Stephen says, "Blaziken use Fire Spin and trap Meganium!"

"Dodge!" Melissa shouts.

Meganium is too slow and gets trapped inside Blaziken's Fire Spin.

"Now end with Brave Bird!" Stephen shouts.

"Yes the signature finisher!" Rob celebrates.

Blaziken use Brave Bird and hits Meganium sending her flying. Meganium faints as Melissa quickly returns Meganium.

"Meganium is unable to battle so the victor is Blaziken again!" the judge shouts.

Melissa throws her Poké Ball and out comes Togekiss.

"She is using Pichu last," Rob says.

"Togekiss use Future Sight!" Melissa shouts.

"No not that!" Lucario shouts.

Blaziken and Stephen look around and then out of nowhere Future Sight comes and faints Blaziken.

"Unbelievable," Rob says.

"Blaziken is unable to battle so the victor goes to Togekiss!" the judge shouts.

Melissa and Togekiss cheer as Stephen returns Blaziken and then rubs his head.

"I'll go in," Lucario says.

"Alright then let's do this," Stephen says.

Lucario runs to the field.

"Lucario?" Melissa questions.

"Yep and I'm going to win this time," Lucario announces, "No draw."

"I highly doubt that because Togekiss use ExtremeSpeed and then Aura Sphere!" Melissa shouts.

"Do the same Lucario!" Stephen shouts.

Togekiss and Lucario both use ExtremeSpeed and then Aura Sphere causing an explosion covering the field with smoke.

"Lucario has to win," Rob says.

When the smoke clears Togekiss is still in the air but Lucario has fainted. Stephen and Rob look shocked.

"This can't be…" Rob says.

"Lucario is unable to battle so the victor goes to Togekiss!" the judge shouts.

Stephen runs to Lucario and then carries him to the side.

"I'm sorry I failed," Lucario says.

"Don't be you did your best," Stephen says.

Stephen sits Lucario as Pikachu uses Thunder on Togekiss but misses. Stephen quickly runs back to the field and sees Pikachu using Volt Tackle.

"Stop Pikachu with AncientPower!" Melissa shouts.

Togekiss stops Pikachu with AncientPower and faints Pikachu. Stephen runs to Pikachu worried.

"Pikachu is unable to battle so Togekiss is yet again the victor!" the judge shouts.

"Impossible!" Rob shouts.

Stephen puts Pikachu with Lucario and then goes back to the field.

"Looks like I won," Melissa says laughing.

"No because I left my strongest Pokémon for last!" Stephen shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Typhlosion appears facing Togekiss. Typhlosion ignites his flame.

"This will end now," Rob says.

"Togekiss use Sky Attack!" Melissa shouts.

Togekiss uses Sky Attack.

"Fire Blast!" Stephen shouts.

Typhlosion uses Fire Blast and hit Togekiss fainting her.

"Incredible," Rob states.

"Togekiss is unable to battle so Typhlosion is victor!" the judge shouts.

Stephen and Typhlosion cheer as do Lucario and Pikachu as Melissa returns Togekiss.

"It's one on one now," Rob says, "And she has Pikachu left so this is over."

Pichu goes to the field.

"Hilarious, this will be over quick," Stephen says laughing.

"I win Stephen!" Melissa shouts, "Pichu, Volt Tackle!"

Pichu starts to Volt Tackle.

"Typhlosion use… Ember!" Stephen shouts.

"Ember?" everyone questions.

Typhlosion uses Ember that hits Pichu and sends her flying high in the air. Melissa runs and catches Pichu who has fainted.

"Pichu is unable to battle so the victory goes to Typhlosion!" the judge shouts.

"Well ladies and gentleman, Stephen is still the Champion of Johto," the announcer states, "Congratulation!"

Stephen runs and hugs Typhlosion as Lucario and Pikachu join in. Everyone watching cheers and shouts Stephen's name. Stephen and his team cheer. Stephen then walks to Melissa and put his hand out.

"You did a great job," Stephen says, "You did worry me a little knocking Pikachu out that fast."

Melissa smiles and then shakes Stephen's hand.

"What sportsmanship!" the announcer announces.

Stephen raises Melissa's arm out and waves along with Melissa as everyone cheers loudly. As the day grows to an end the stadium clears out. Stephen and Rob are about to leave but Melissa quickly stops them.

"Stephen I'm sorry with what happened between us," Melissa says.

"It's okay we weren't mean to be more than friends," Stephen states.

"We're friends?" Melissa asks.

"Well of course," Stephen replies.

Melissa hugs Stephen and then waves bye as Stephen and Rob head off to the Pokémon Center for the night. Rob stopped acting like Brock with Nurse Joy so Stephen handed over his Pokémon and then went to eat. Stephen and Rob now are in their room.

"So cuz where to next now that your challenge is over?" Rob asks.

"How about we go to the Battle Frontier to see the others?" Stephen replies.

"That sounds awesome," Lucario declares.

"Well then it's official we are off to Johto's Battle Frontier first thing tomorrow," Rob states.

Stephen smiles and then our heroes fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning our heroes eat breakfast and then head off to Johto's Battle Frontier. Within a couple of days our heroes arrive to Cherrygrove City where they stock up on supplies and then continue their way to Johto's Battle Frontier in Cianwood City. As our heroes walk from Cherrygrove City to Violet City they run into two familiar faces.

"Oh not those two again," Stephen says with a sign, "I thought you two were locked up."

JJ and Sarah get closer to our heroes.

"We were let out for good behavior," JJ says.

"Oh goody," Lucario says.

"Well champ it looks like you aren't that strong anymore since you nearly lost to your ex," Sarah says laughing.

"But I did win and I'm as strong as ever!" Stephen shouts.

"Against one person but now two and certainly not on a three versus three battle!" JJ shouts.

"Three versus three?" Stephen asks, "Alright let's do it!"

JJ throws two Poké Balls as Sarah throws one. JJ's two Pokémon are Steelix and Rhyperior as Sarah's is Azumarill.

"What's with girls and stupid Azumarill?" Stephen questions.

"They are not stupid and I'll make you pay for that!" Sarah shouts, "Attack him!"

Steelix, Rhyperior, and Azumarill go to attack Stephen put are stop right after Stephen, Pikachu, and Lucario close their eyes. Stephen opens his eyes along with Pikachu and Lucario and sees that the three Pokémon have stopped. Stephen turns and sees Rob and his Tyranitar.

"Cuz, Tyranitar, you two are awesome!" Stephen shouts.

"Cuz let's show these losers how real trainers battle," Rob says.

Stephen shakes his head and then signs Lucario to the field and throws a Poké Ball bringing out Blaziken.

"You two will never win!" JJ shouts, "Steelix use Iron Tail and Rhyperior use Horn Drill!"

Steelix goes to use Iron Tail as Rhyperior starts up Horn Drill.

"Tyranitar use Dark Pulse!" Rob shouts.

"Blaziken use Sky Uppercut on Rhyperior and Lucario uses Aura Sphere on Steelix!" Stephen shouts.

Tyranitar and Dark Pulse stop Steelix and Rhyperior from attacking as Lucario uses Aura Sphere to faint Steelix. Blaziken then sends Rhyperior into the air with Sky Uppercut.

"Steelix return!" JJ shouts returning Steelix," Sarah do something!"

"Tyranitar use Hyper Beam to keep Rhyperior in the air!" Rob shouts.

Tyranitar uses Hyper Beam to keep Rhyperior in the air.

"Azumarill use BubbleBeam on Tyranitar!" Sarah shouts.

"Lucario cover Tyranitar with a Bone Rush and Blaziken use Blaze Kick to knock Rhyperior to the ground!" Stephen shouts.

Lucario use Bone Rush and blocks BubbleBeam from hitting Tyranitar as Blaziken uses Blaze Kick on Rhyperior knocking it to the ground and fainting it. Lucario then uses an Aura Sphere on Azumarill fused with Tyranitar's Dark Pulse making azumarill faint. JJ returns Rhyperior as Sarah returns Azumarill.

"It won't end this way!" JJ shouts throwing his Poké Ball, "Go Gyarados!"

Gyarados appears in front of our heroes.

"You know what to do Pikachu," Stephen says looking at Pikachu on the ground, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumps into the air and then uses Thunderbolt hitting Gyarados along with JJ and Sarah. The three fly into the air.

"We are blasting off again!" JJ and Sarah shout.

JJ, Sarah, and Gyarados soon appear out of sight.

"That seems so familiar," Lucario says laughing.

"I hope that's the last of them," Rob says.

"Ha I agree cuz," Stephen says laughing, "They better not be like Team Rocket."

"Thanks Tyranitar," Rob says returning Tyranitar.

"Blaziken you were awesome," Stephen says returning Blaziken, "Lucario you did great too."

"Don't forget our Pikachu," Lucario announces.

"Thanks Pikachu," Rob says.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

"Let's get to Violet City now," Stephen says.

Our heroes continue their way to Violet City and once they arrive to Violet City they head to the Pokémon Center for the night. The next morning our heroes leave Violet City take a shortcut to Ecruteak City and arrive their two days later at night.

"Wow it's a festival for Ghost Pokémon," Lucario says.

"Cool," Stephen says.

Our heroes walk around Ecruteak City and run into Morty.

"Champ, it's good to see you," Morty says.

"Morty good to see you too," Stephen says.

"Enjoying the festival?" Morty asks.

"Oh course, it's awesome," Rob replies.

"Good well see you later tonight," Morty states.

Morty walks off as our heroes enjoy their time at the festival with amazing food, fun games, blasting music, silly entertainment, and many Ghost Pokémon. It is almost the end of the festival so everyone surrounds the Ecruteak Gym where Morty is.

"I thank you all for this year's festival for Ghost Pokémon," Morty says, "This was by far the best festival and all the Ghost Pokémon thank you."

"But those Ghost Pokémon don't compare to Dark Pokémon," a man states.

The man appears from the crowd with his wife. The man appears to be Tim Savinda and the wife is Renee or Rain.

"Well it isn't Tim and Renee of our Battle Frontier," Morty says.

Stephen, Rob, and Lucario get through the crowd and get to Morty.

"Ghost Pokémon are weak compare to my Dark Pokémon," Tim announces.

"Oh really?" Morty asks.

"Actually Morty they are," Rob replies.

"Look everyone it's our Champion Stephen and the Pokémon Master Rob!" Morty shouts.

Stephen and Rob look around as everyone cheers for them.

"Cuz what are you doing here?" Tim asks.

"Stephen and I are off to the Johto's Battle Frontier with Lucario," Rob replies.

"Stephen?" Tim questions, "Glad to hear you are still Champion. That girl doesn't deserve that title at all."

"Yeah I know," Stephen says.

"Well guys we are going to the Battle Frontier too since we are a part of it our course," Rain states.

"Uncle why are you starting with Ghost Pokémon when you have two in your team?" Stephen asks.

Tim stumbles to his feet.

"Oh so he does?" Morty questions.

"Someone is in a bad position," Lucario says laughing.

"Pi-Pika-chu," Pikachu agrees.

Morty glares at Tim. A moment later our heroes are off the Pokémon Center for the night.

"Why did you mention my Dusknoir and Gengar?" Tim asks.

"You were disrespecting Ghost Pokémon which Gengar and Dusknoir technically are," Stephen replies.

"Tim always is offensive of Ghost Pokémon when it comes to Dark Pokémon," Rain says.

"Spiritomb?" Rob asks.

Tim doesn't say anything so our heroes enter the Pokémon Center, eat dinner, shower up, and sleep. The next morning our heroes wake up, eat breakfast, and leave the Pokémon Center.

"It's off to Cianwood City again," Lucario says.

Our heroes leave Ecruteak City going to the left route to head to Olivine City to catch a ferry to Cianwood City so they can get to the Johto Battle Frontier. As our heroes walk to Olivine City they run into Mike Kosarich.

"Mike Kosarich, the last time we saw you was when you challenge our Pikachu family," Stephen states.

"Well if it isn't the champ Stephen and yes," Mike says.

"So what's new Mike?" Rob asks.

"Oh nothing really just heading to Mahogany Town to get another badge," Mike says.

"Wait you don't have the Johto badges?" Stephen asks.

"No I got the Kanto and Orange Island badges first," Mike replies.

"Well than you so far are a good Pokémon Trainer," Tim says.

"Yeah and I'm getting better and someday I'll be challenging you Stephen for the title of Johto Champion," Mike states.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Stephen says.

"I better be going," Mike says, "See ya."

Mike waves bye and walks off as our heroes do the same.

"Mike and me in a battle?" Stephen questions, "That would be one sweet battle."

"It sure would be and he only has two more badges to get into the Silver League," Lucario states.

"He'll get then and I know it," Stephen says.

"Yep," Rob agrees.

Our heroes continue their way to Olivine City but before they arrive they stop at Moo Moo Farm.

"At least JJ and Sarah aren't here like before," Stephen says laughing.

"We must have lost them completely," Rob adds.

"I hope," Lucario says.

"All your friends are Pokémon Trainers aren't they?" Tim asks.

"Yeah and a lot of family too," Stephen replies.

"I can see why you love Pokémon so much," Rain says.

"Well really it's all because of my cuz letting me play with his Pokémon when I was young," Stephen states.

"Now look you are a strong Champion and Fire Pokémon Master," Rob announces.

"Yeah," Stephen says.

"Okay can we leave this boring farm?" Lucario asks, "I don't see why we even came here in the first place."

"Yeah sure thing," Stephen says laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes leave Moo Moo Farm and continue to Olivine City to catch a ferry to Cianwood City but as our heroes reach Olivine City they miss the last ferry to Cianwood City so for the day our heroes head to Battle Tower.

"So this was the original Battle Tower?" Lucario asks.

"Yep and it is being turned into a shopping mall just like the one in Goldenrod City," Tim replies.

"At least they won't be demolishing it," Rain says.

"Like how they didn't with the lighthouse," Rob adds.

Our heroes leave the old Battle Tower and go site seeing through Olivine City until night. At night our heroes stop at the Pokémon center, eat dinner, shower, and head to bed. The next morning our heroes wake up, eat breakfast, and then head off to catch the earliest ferry to Cianwood City.

"The next ferry leaves now!" Rob yells.

Our heroes all run to the deck and barely catch the ferry to Cianwood City but still do. Our heroes go onto the deck to catch their breath.

"Glad we made it," Stephen says.

"Same here nephew," Tim adds.

"Cuz I got the stupid stupidest question but was you and Marina ever dating after Melissa and you broke up?" Rob asks.

"Well I think she thought you two were dating even after she left with May, Jimmy, and Vincent for the contest in Olivine City," Lucario states.

"What in the world?" Stephen questions, "I never asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Well I hope she doesn't think you two are together," Rain says.

"Yeah," Tim says, "That would crush her."

"I know but I highly doubt she thinks we are together," Stephen states.

"You better be right cuz," Rob warns.

Our heroes laugh, but soon get interrupted by some guy.

"Champ you are going to pay for what you did to me last time," the guy says.

Our heroes turn around and see Wayne.

"Leave us alone Wayne," Stephen says.

"Not until I pay you back for tossing me off that ferry last time you were in Johto," Wayne says,

"You'll end up back over the ferry if you don't leave now while you still can," Lucario says.

Wayne cracks his knuckles and slams his fist into his hand.

"Let me deal with this," Tim states, "Gengar, Hypnosis!"

Tim throws his Poké Ball and out comes Gengar who uses Hypnosis and puts Wayne to sleep.

"Now Gengar use Nightmare!" Tim shouts.

Gengar uses Nightmare on Wayne has Wayne start to cry.

"What a baby," Lucario says laughing.

"Let's leave him to himself," Rob says.

Tim returns Gengar and then our heroes leave Wayne. For the next few days on the ferry Wayne leaves our heroes alone. Finally our heroes arrive to Cianwood City but the first thing they do is eat breakfast and then they head off to the Battle Frontier.

"So where is this Battle Frontier?" Stephen asks.

"Just follow us," Tim replies, "We'll take you there."

For the next couple of days our heroes walk to the Battle Frontier and camp out while Rob cooks the meals. Finally our heroes arrive.

"We're here," Rain says.

Our heroes yawn from just waking up a few minutes ago.

"Wow it's huge and so up to date," Stephen states.

"It was built a couple months ago," Rain says.

"Right before you left for Unova," Tim adds.

"Amazing," Lucario says.

"Well let's get to the others right away," Tim states.

"Alright," Rob says.

Our heroes walk to the Battle Tower and go inside. Inside the Battle Tower our heroes see Kenny Cravotta, Ashley Holsinger, and Rick Wood.

"Hey guys!" Stephen shouts.

The whole gang comes together as Chase Mosesman, Jordan Painter, and Dan Weissert enter the Battle Tower.

"Well if it isn't the champ," Chase says.

"Wow now everyone is here," Rob says.

Now everyone is together in the Battle Tower registering area.

"What brings you to the Battle Frontier?" Kenny asks.

"Well I figured since I'm in Johto because of the challenge I might as well come visit you all," Stephen replies.

"That's cool Steve," Rick admits.

"Stephen you had all of us worried in your battle against Melissa because how she had two Pokémon and took out three of your Pokémon and just left you one," Ashley states.

"Well really Melissa had one because Pichu still is a baby," Lucario announces.

"I wasn't worried all that much because I knew my cuz had Typhlosion and his Typhlosion has been with him since the very beginning making Typhlosion the strongest Pokémon Stephen has right next to his Pikachu," Rob states.

"It takes a lot for us Pokémon Master to say that about anyone's Pokémon too," Dan admits.

"It probably does," Jordan says.

It starts to storm bad outside within seconds. The storm consists of hard winds, heavy rain, bright flashing lightning, and loud thunder.

"Wow I'm had we got here when we did," Stephen says.

"You sure are right there bro" Chase admits.

Light from within the Battle Tower goes out along with every other building in the Battle Frontier.

"Oh no this means the Pokémon Center has no power either," Ashley states.

"Pikachu let's go see Nurse Joy to help her," Stephen says.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu shouts.

"Cuz no it's too dangerous in this storm," Rob declares.

"It doesn't matter to me," Stephen says, "Those Pokémon are way more important."

Pikachu jumps off of Stephen's shoulder and then Stephen, Pikachu, and Lucario run out of the Battle Tower and head straight for the Pokémon Center. Rob tries to stop them but Dan and Tim hold Rob back. Outside the Battle Tower Stephen and his Pokémon race for the Pokémon Center in the crazy storm.

"There it is!" Lucario shouts.

Stephen, Pikachu, and Lucario run into the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy!" Stephen shouts.

Nurse Joy and Chansey appear in front of Stephen, Pikachu, and Lucario.

"Oh my you all are soak," Nurse Joy says, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No but we ran here to see if you need help to make electricity for the Pokémon Center," Stephen replies.

Electricity from within the Pokémon Center turns on has the storm outside gets even worse.

"Sorry but Ashley Freeman and Melissa Englehart already have solved that probably," Nurse Joy states.

Coming from the back is Ashley Freeman and Melissa. From behind them are Ashley's Pikachu and Melissa's Pichu.

"Cuz?" Ashley questions.

"Ha look who is here too," Stephen says laughing.

"Why are you all soaked?" Melissa asks.

"Well we ran here from the Battle Tower to see if Nurse Joy needed Pikachu," Lucario replies.

"I used my Pikachu to help," Ashley says.

"That's good because we are all wet and Pikachu probably would have shocked us all," Stephen says laughing.

Everyone in the Pokémon Center laughs as the storm now begins to slow down and soon the sun appears to be setting outside.

"That's good the storm is fading away now," Nurse Joy says.

Walking into the Pokémon Center is the group from the Battle Tower.

"Looks like you were too late Stephen," Tim says.

"Yeah, Ashley and Melissa gave the Pokémon Center the power," Stephen states.

"That's good because everywhere else is still without power and will regain it tomorrow sometime," Rob announces.

"You all must be tired and since no one else is here you can all have a room," Nurse Joy declares.

Our heroes clean up, eat dinner, catch up more, and then finally head off to bed. The next morning our heroes wake up to the smell of breakfast and head off to eat. After breakfast our heroes leave the Pokémon Center and walk around the show Stephen, Lucario, and Rob the new Battle Frontier in the Johto region.

"It's amazing how they built all of this," Stephen says.

"It sure is," Rick adds, "And it has all our personal buildings."

"Well Ashley and I have the Battle Castle since we work together as a team," Kenny says.

"Justyne left Kenny to go on her own journey right after you guys went to Unova with Ash," Ashley Holsinger states.

"I get the Battle Cave for all my Dark and two Ghost Pokémon," Tim says.

"I got the Battle Forest for my Grass Pokémon," Jordan states.

"I get the Psychic Battle for my Psychic Pokémon," Rain says,

"And lastly I get the Battle Factory for my Steel Pokémon," Rick announces.

"So what's the Battle Tower for?" Lucario asks.

"It's for training and registering," Rick replies.

Our heroes go around the Battle Frontier to see where the Frontier Brains battle. From the Battle Castle to the Battle Factory and everywhere in between. Our heroes finally arrive at the Battle Factory where they see a boy standing and waiting from within.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey who are you and why are you in my factory?" Rick asks.

The boy turns around to our heroes.

"It's Dean Fiasco," Melissa states.

Dean Fiasco walks to our heroes.

"I am here to challenge and beat the Battle Frontier since I already beat every member of the Elite Four besides the Champ," Dean explains.

Stephen, Rob, Dan, and the Frontier Brains with their Master stare chocked at Ashley Freeman, Chase, and Melissa. The three look down in shame.

"Yeah we lost to him," Chase says.

Rick focuses his attention back to Dean.

"Well Dean you are on!" Rick shouts, "And once we win, Ashley, Chase, and Melissa will advance higher than you in the Elite Four!"

"Fine but if I win then I become Frontier Master and Johto Champion," Dean declares.

Stephen shakes his head. Dean and our heroes walk further into the Battle Factory.

"We are the first up," Kenny and Ashley Holsinger state.

Kenny and Ashley Holsinger go to the field together and face Dean who is already on the battlefield. Kenny and Ashley Holsinger throw their Poké Ball bringing out Nidoking and Nidoqueen. The rest of our heroes sit down on the bench to watch.

"This will be over with soon," Dean says throwing his two Poké Balls.

Out from Dean's Poké Balls come Deoxys and Darkrai.

"Wow he caught those two?" Lucario asks.

"Yeah and four other legendaries but none of us got passed Deoxys or Darkrai," Melissa replies.

Rob gets up and goes to the field.

"I'll be judge to make this fair as possible," Rob states.

"It won't be needed but whatever," Dean says.

"Okay this is a six-on-six Pokémon battle between challenger of the Elite Four, Dean Fiasco, and the Battle Castle Brains, Kenny and Ashley," Rob states, "Kenny and Ashley each will use three Pokémon of their own. Now begin!"

"Let's do this!" Kenny shouts.

"You two go first," Dean declares.

"Bad decision," Ashley announces.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen use Superpower!" Kenny and Ashley shout in unison.

"Deoxys us Psychic and Darkrai use Dark Pulse!" Dean shouts.

Deoxys uses Psychic and stops Nidoking and Nidoqueen dead in their tracks. Darkrai then uses Dark Pulse and hits both Nidoqueen and Nidoking. Lastly Deoxys slams both Nidoqueen and Nidoking in the ground since the Dark Pulse threw the two higher into the air. Once Nidoking and Nidoqueen hit the ground they faint.

"Get up Nidoking!" Kenny shouts.

Stephen stares at Dean viciously.

"This is cheating," Stephen thinks.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen are unable to battle so Darkrai and Deoxys is the victor!" Rob shouts.

Kenny and Ashley return Nidoking and Nidoqueen.

"Tauros and Miltank help us out!" Kenny and Ashley shout throwing their Poké Ball.

From the Poké Balls come Tauros and Miltank.

"Darkrai use Dark Void now!" Dean shouts.

"Dodge it!" Kenny and Ashley shout.

Tauros and Miltank go to dodge the Dark Void but can't so they get hit and fall straight to sleep.

"Deoxys finish them with Psycho Boost!" Dean commands.

Deoxys use Psycho Boost and hits both Miltank and Tauros.

"Wake up Miltank!" Ashley shouts.

"Miltank and Tauros are unable to battle so Deoxys and Darkrai is victor!" Rob shouts.

Kenny and Ashley return Tauros and Miltank.

"Help us win!" Kenny and Ashley shout throwing two Poké Balls.

Appearing onto the field is Rhyperior and Politoed.

"Such a weird combination," Dan states.

"Rhyperior use Fire Blast!" Kenny shouts.

"Azumarill use Hydro Pump!" Ashley shouts.

Rhyperior uses Fire Blast as Azumarill uses Hydro Pump.

"Faint Attack and Zen Headbutt!" Dean shouts.

Darkrai and Deoxys avoid Fire Blast and Hydro Pump and then use Faint Attack and Zen Headbutt respectively. Rhyperior and Azumarill fly backwards after they faint.

"He can't be this strong," Rick says nervous.

"Rhyperior and Azumarill are unable to battle so Dean is the winner!" Rob shouts.

Kenny and Ashley return Rhyperior and Azumarill and then go to the side with the rest of our heroes.

"So who's next?" Dean asks returning his Darkrai.

Rain goes forth.

"I am, Renee from the Psychic Battle," Rain says.

Rain walks to the field.

"My friend come stop this trainer!" Rain shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Alakazam appears onto the field in front of Deoxys.

"This may be interesting," Dean admits.

"Alright we have a six-on-six battle between two people from this point on," Rob states, "You know the rules so stick to them, and begin!"

"Alakazam use Psybeam!" Rain shouts.

"Deoxys use Knock Off!" Dean shouts.

Deoxys flies through Psybeam and makes Alakazam faint with Knock Off.

"Alakazam is unable to battle so Deoxys is victor," Rob shouts.

"I didn't suspect Deoxys to have a Dark-Type attack," Rain says returning Alakazam.

"That Dark-type move is strong against Psychic Pokémon," Dan announces.

"Psychic Pokémon are all that Rain has," Tim declares.

"Come on out my animal friend!" Rain shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Coming from the Poké Ball is Girafarig.

"Deoxys use Psychic!" Dean shouts.

Deoxys lifts Girafarig in the air with Psychic.

"This isn't good," Rain says.

Deoxys slams Girafarig in the ground fainting her right away.

"Girafarig is unable to battle so Deoxys is victor!" Rob shouts.

"Espeon!" Rain shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

Espeon appears on the field and gets fainted shortly after by Deoxys.

"Espeon is unable to battle… Gardevoir is unable to battle… Chimecho is unable to battle!" Rob shouts one after the other, "Jynx is unable to battle so Dean is the victor!"

Rain returns Jynx and then walks off to the side to join our heroes.

"You stop here," Tim declares, "By the Battle Cave Brain, Tim Savinda!"

Tim goes onto the field.

"Let me show you true power!" Tim shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Houndoom appears onto the field.

"Tim has the advantage against Deoxys with his Dark Pokémon," Jordan says.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Alright Houndoom use Foul Play!" Tim shouts.

Houndoom hits Deoxys with Foul Play!" Tim shouts.

Houndoom hits Deoxys with Foul Play.

"Alright a head on hit!" Dan shouts.

"But did it do any damage?" Stephen asks.

Our heroes stare at Deoxys.

"Alright Deoxys use Psychic!" Dean shouts.

Deoxys uses Psychic.

"Houndoom, Fire Blast!' Tim shouts.

Houndoom hits Deoxys with Fire Blast and stops the Psychic.

"Finish Deoxys with Crunch!" Tim shouts.

Houndoom runs for Deoxys and uses Crunch on it.

"This could be bad," Rob thinks.

"Psycho Boost!" Dean shouts.

Deoxys uses Psycho Boost and has Houndoom faint.

"How?" Tim questions.

"Houndoom is unable to battle so Deoxys is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"Houndoom you did your best," Tim says returning Houndoom.

Tim throws another Pokémon and brings out Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use Night Slash!" Tim shouts.

Honchkrow hits Deoxys with Night Slash but Deoxys attack back and faints Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle… Gengar is unable to battle… Umbreon is unable to battle… Dusknoir is unable to battle…" Rob shouts one after the other.

"This is all you!" Tim shouts throwing a Poké Ball.

Spiritomb appears on the field.

"This is so bad," Rain says.

"Deoxys can't be this strong," Kenny states,

"But it is," Ashley Holsinger says.

Tim stares down Deoxys.

"Spiritomb is my only hope of beating Deoxys," Tim thinks.

Dean smirks at Tim.

"You forfeit?" Dean asks.

"Never!" Tim shouts, "Spiritomb use Ominous Wind!"

Spiritomb uses Ominous Wind and hits Deoxys.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" Tim shouts.

Spiritomb hits and faints Deoxys with Dark Pulse. Our heroes cheer.

"Deoxys is unable to battle so Spiritomb is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"Surprising," Dean says returning Deoxys, "Not bad but you won't win!"

Dean throws a Poké Ball and brings out Darkrai.

"Spiritomb uses Hypnosis!" Tim shouts.

"Darkrai use Dark Void and then Dream Eater!" Dean shouts.

Spiritomb uses Hypnosis but it does nothing to Darkrai but Dark Void does hit Spiritomb putting it to sleep. Dream Eater is next up and makes Spiritomb faint.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle so Dean wins!" Rob shouts.

"No!" Tim shouts returning Spiritomb.

Tim goes off to the side with our other heroes.

"I'm up now," Jordan says.

"Be careful," Dan explains, "Dark Void can be dangerous."

"Don't worry I'll beat him," Jordan comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan walks onto the battlefield.

"Dean your victories will end with me," Jordan says bringing out a Poké Ball.

"We'll see but I doubt it," Dean states.

"Come on out Torterra!" Jordan shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Torterra appears in front of Darkrai.

"Why his strongest first?" Tim asks.

"So Jordan can end this much faster," Rick replies.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Jordan shouts.

Torterra uses Frenzy Plant and hits Darkrai.

"Why did Dean just stand there?" Rain asks.

"He must have a plan," Dan replies.

"This must be a trap," Jordan thinks.

"This doesn't seem right," Rob thinks.

Jordan stares at Dean and Darkrai.

"Alright Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Jordan shouts.

"Darkrai use Dark Pulse!" Dean shouts.

Torterra uses Leaf Storm that hits Darkrai but Torterra gets hit by Dark Pulse and faints right away. Our heroes are in shock as Dean smirks.

"Torterra is unable to battle so Darkrai is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"Impossible," Jordan says returning Torterra, "Return."

"No one can beat him," Melissa says.

Jordan's next four Pokémon, Shiftry, Tropius, Leafeon, and Abomasnow, get wiped out by Dean's Darkrai. Jordan has his last Pokémon and shortly after he was released, Venusaur gets hit by Dark Pulse and faints.

"Venusaur is unable to battle so Dean is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"This can't be," Jordan says returning Venusaur.

Jordan walks off to join the rest of our heroes.

"Rick you're up," Jordan states.

Rick grinds his teeth as he gets up and goes to the field to face Dean.

"So you are the Frontier Master?" Dean asks.

"Yeah and you won't beat me like you did the others," Rick replies.

"Oh we'll see," Dean says.

"Alright come on out Georgelax!" Rick shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

From the Poké Ball comes Snorlax who wakes up from his sleep and then stands up to face Darkrai.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Darkrai use Faint Attack!" Dean shouts.

Darkrai gets ready to use Faint Attack and then use it.

"Giga Impact!" Rick shouts.

Right as Darkrai is in front of Georgelax, Georgelax uses Giga Impact which faints Darkrai. Our heroes cheer.

"Darkrai is unable to battle so Georgelax is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"Luck is all it is," Dean says returning Darkrai, "You know Rick no one has gotten this far against me so you must be one tough trainer."

"I am tough," Rick states, "I was once the Olivine Gym Leader and now I'm the Frontier Master of Johto.

"Not for long," Dean remarks, "I choose you!"

Dean throws his Poké Ball and out comes Cobalion.

"What is that?" Kenny asks.

Stephen opens his Pokédex.

"Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokémon," Stephen's Pokédex says, "This legendary Pokémon battled against humans to protect Pokémon. Its personality is calm and composed. It also has a body and heart of steel. Its glare is sufficient to make even an unruly Pokémon obey it."

"Wow," Chase says.

"The other two are Terrakion and Virizion," Dan states, "If Dean has Cobalion he has those two."

Stephen loads the data of Terrakion and the Virizion.

"Terrakion, the Cavern Pokémon," Stephen's Pokédex says, "This Pokémon came to the defense of Pokémon that had lost their homes in a war among humans. It also has a charge that is strong enough to break through a giant castle wall in one blow. This Pokémon is often spoken of in legends."

Virizion is shown.

"Virizion, the Grassland Pokémon," Stephen's Pokédex says, "This Pokémon fought humans in order to protect its friends. Legends about it continue to be passed down. Its head also sprouts horns as sharp as blades. Using whirlwind-like movements, it confounds and swiftly cuts opponents."

Our heroes stare nervous at Dean and Cobalion as Stephen puts away his Pokédex. Rick stares at Cobalion after overhearing Stephen's Pokédex,

"The Iron Will Pokémon?" Rick questions, "He is a Steel-type then, and I am the Master of Steel Pokémon so this will be my advantage.

"Begin!" Rob shouts.

"Make your move Rick," Dean says.

Rick shakes his head.

"Georgelax use Fissure!" Rick shouts.

Georgelax uses Fissure which traps Cobalion.

"Yes," Jordan says, "Rick surely will win."

"Now use Rollout!" Rick shouts.

Georgelax use Rollout and hits Cobalion setting it free.

"Cobalion use Flash Cannon!" Dean shouts.

Cobalion uses Flash Cannon which faints Georgelax.

"Georgelax is unable to battle so Cobalion is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"Georgelax return," Rick says returning Georgelax, "You did great."

Rick throws another Poké Ball that brings out Scizor.

"Scizor use Night Slash!" Rick shouts.

"Dodge and then use Take Down!" Dean commands shouting.

Cobalion is not fast so Scizor hits it with Night Slash.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Rick shouts.

"You too Cobalion!" Dean shouts.

Again Cobalion is slow so it gets hit by Metal Claw from Scizor.

"Scizor is way faster than Cobalion," Lucario says.

"Rick has the advantage now," Stephen says.

"Cobalion use Close Combat!" Dean shouts.

"Hyper Beam!" Rick shouts.

Cobalion starts using Close Combat but gets hit with Hyper Beam and faints. Our heroes cheer.

"Cobalion is unable to battle so Scizor is the victor!" Rob shouts.

Dean returns Cobalion and then throws another Poké Ball.

"Come on out Virizion!" Dean shouts.

Virizion appears on the battlefield.

"Virizion use Close Combat!" Dean shouts.

"Crap since I already use Hyper Beam Scizor won't be able to move right away," Rick thinks.

Virizion hits Scizor with Close Combat and faints Scizor.

"Scizor is unable to battle so Virizion is the victor!" Rob shouts.

"A Grass-type is going to be a challenge for me," Rick says returning Scizor.

Rick's next three Pokémon, Steelix, Lucario, and Magnezone, all faint because of Virizion so Rick now has his last Pokémon on the field. This Pokémon is his shiny Metagross.

"This is Rick's toughest Pokémon," Stephen states.

"Dean still has three Pokémon left to choice from though," Kenny says.

"I hope Rick can beat Dean," Tim says.

Rick stares at Virizion and Dean nervously.

"What should I do?" Rick thinks, "Virizion isn't weak against… wait it's part fighting and fighting is against Psychic and all my other Pokémon surely had to weaken it."

Rick smirks.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face," Dean says, "Virizion use Sacred Sword!"

"Meteor Mash!" Rick shouts.

Virizion starts to use Sacred Sword but it gets hit with Meteor Mash.

"Yes that should be super effective!" Rain shouts.

"It is," Dan explains.

"I need to get rid of Metagross so Virizion and Terrakion can't get knocked out," Dean thinks

"Scared now aren't you?" Rick asks.

"No way," Dean replies, "Virizion use SolarBeam!"

"Not going to hurt Metagross so Metagross use Bullet Punch!" Rick shouts.

Virizion uses SolarBeam but Metagross and its Bullet Punch go through the SolarBeam and hit Virizion.

"Wrong move," Dean says laughing," Sacred Sword!"

Virizion uses Sacred Sword and faints Metagross.

"How?" Ashley Freeman questions.

"Dean wanted Rick to bring Metagross close so Virizion can have a better change to contact Metagross," Lucario states.

"This means I'm not longer Frontier Master," Rick says returning Metagross.

Rick walks off to join our heroes at the benches.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright Champ it's all up to you now," Dean says.

Dan stands up.

"Dean how about you face the Pokémon Masters and if you beat Rob and I you can face Stephen and if you beat Stephen you get all our titles," Dan declares.

Dean smiles.

"Sounds good and when I do win you all must leave Johto for good," Dean says.

"Fair enough," Rob says, "But you are going to lose. Rick you're judge."

Rick smiles and then runs off to replace Rob as Dan joins Rob on the field.

"Two on two," Dean says, "Means I have a higher change to win."

"We'll see," Dan says.

"Go!" Rob and Dan shout.

Rob and Dan throw their Poké Ball and bring out Charizard and Tyranitar as Dean throws his Poké Ball and brings out Terrakion.

"Begin!" Rick shouts.

"Charizard use Overheat on Virizion and fast!" Rob shouts.

"Virizion dodge it!" Dean shouts.

Charizard uses Fire Blast and hits Terrakion instead.

"What the?" Chase questions.

"Terrakion protected Virizion," Jordan states.

"Tyranitar take out Terrakion with Earthquake!" Dan shouts.

Charizard flies into the air as Tyranitar uses Earthquake. Both Terrakion and Virizion get hurt by Earthquake. Charizard says in the air.

"Stone Edge and SolarBeam!" Dean shouts.

"Run!" Dan shouts.

Tyranitar runs but gets hit with SolarBeam and faints as Charizard goes to fly off but still gets hit with Stone Edge and faint as well.

"Tyranitar and Charizard are both unable to battle so Virizion and Terrakion is the victor!" Rick shouts.

Rob and Dan return Charizard and Tyranitar.

"Come on out!" Rob and Dan shout throwing their Poké Ball.

Rob and Dan bring out Feraligatr and Salamence.

"Giga Drain!" Dean shouts.

"Hydro Cannon!" Rob shouts.

Terrakion gets his by Hydro Cannon and faints as Feraligatr gets hit with Giga Drain and faints.

"How?" Rob questions.

Terrakion and Feraligatr both are unable to battle!" Rick shouts.

Rob returns Feraligatr and chooses Sceptile as Dean just returns Terrakion.

"Why isn't he sending his last Pokémon out?" Ashley Holsinger asks.

"Good question," Melissa says.

"Salamence use Flamethrower!" Dan shouts.

"Virizion dodge and uses Sacred Sword!" Dean shouts.

Flamethrower targets Virizion but Virizion hits Sceptile with Scared Sword which has Salamence hit Sceptile with Flamethrower as well. Sceptile faints.

"Sceptile is unable to battle so Virizion is the victor!" Rick shouts.

"No…" Stephen says, "Rob is out of it."

"Sorry Dan," Rob says returning Sceptile," Good luck."

Rob walks off and rejoins our heroes.

"Now to end this!" Dean shouts throwing his Pokémon.

Dean throws his last Poké Ball and brings out Genesect.

"Now he brings his last Pokémon out?" Kenny questions.

"Smart thinking…" Dan says, "But I won't lose!"

Dan throws his Poké Ball and brings out Garchomp. Stephen opens his Pokédex.

"Genesect, Paleozoic Pokémon," Stephen's Pokédex says, "Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back."

"Dean has to be a part of Team Plasma from Unova," Lucario states.

"Dan be careful!" Stephen shouts as he puts away his Pokédex.

Dan smirks as Dean smirks back.

"Salamence use Flamethrower on Genesect and Garchomp use Dragon Claw on Virizion!" Dan shouts.

Salamence aims Flamethrower for Genesect but Virizion jumps in front and takes the Flamethrower. Garchomp then hits Virizion with Dragon Claw and makes it faint.

"Virizion is unable to battle so Garchomp and Salamence is the victor!" Rick shouts.

"Why did Dean let that happen?" Jordan asks.

"Dean must have faith in his Genesect to take on both Salamence and Garchomp," Rob replies.

"It's a big mistake for Dean," Tim says.

"Or is it?" Chase asks.

Dean returns his Virizion.

"Why don't you just give up Dean?" Dan asks.

"Because I'm going to win!" Dean replies.

"Salamence use Dragon Claw and Garchomp use Hyper Beam!" Dan shouts.

"Genesect use Hyper Beam as well!" Dean shouts.

Both Salamence and Garchomp get hit with Hyper Beam and faint right away. Our heroes are shocked.

"Salamence and Garchomp are both unable to battle so Dean is the winner!" Rick shouts

"Told you I would win," Dean says, "Now Champ is up."

Stephen gulps as Dan returns both Salamence and Garchomp and goes to join our heroes.

"Good luck cuz," Rob says.

Pikachu jumps off Stephen's lap and then onto Stephen's shoulder as Lucario and Stephen both get up. Stephen and Lucario walk to the field and come to Dan.

"Be careful Champ," Dan says.

"Don't worry I'm the…" Stephen goes to say, "I will be."

Dan goes to sit down with our heroes as Stephen takes a deep breath and exhales and then goes onto the battlefield to face Dean.

"I hope Stephen can win," Kenny says.

"Begin!" Rick shouts.

"Steelix I choose you!" Stephen shouts throwing his Poké Ball.

Stephen's Steelix appears on the field.

"Genesect use Flame Charge!" Dean shouts.

"Burrow underground!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix burrows underground and avoids Flame Charge.

"Iron Head!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix bursts out of the ground and hits Genesect with Iron head sending Genesect into the air. Our heroes cheer for Stephen.

"Genesect just use Flame Charge until Steelix faints!" Dean commands shouting.

"DragonBreath!" Stephen shouts.

Flame Charge and DragonBreath collide and explode. The whole field gets covered in smoke.

"What just happened?" Ashley Freeman asks.

"Hopefully something good," Rain replies.

Once the smoke clears is nowhere to be found.

"Crunch!" Stephen shouts.

Steelix burst out from underground and uses Crunch on Genesect which has our heroes cheer. Genesect uses Flame Charge at this time and faints Steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle so Genesect is the victor!" Rick shouts.

"How?" Stephen questions returning Steelix.

Stephen throws his second Poké Ball and brings out Crobat.

"Crobat use Venom Shock!" Stephen shouts.

"Genesect use Zap Cannon!" Dean shouts.

Genesect hits Crobat with Zap Cannon and faints Crobat.

"Crobat is unable to battle so Genesect is the victor!" Rick shouts.

"That was too fast," Ashley Holsinger says.

"Impossible," Stephen says returning Crobat, "Lucario can you stop him?"

Lucario shakes his head and then goes to the battlefield.

"So Lucario is going to challenge Genesect?" Melissa asks.

"I hope it is a good choice," Chase states.

"Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Stephen shouts.

Lucario uses Aura Sphere and hits Genesect.

"Tri Attack!" Dean shouts.

Genesect hits Lucario with Tri Attack and badly damages him.

"End it with Signal Beam!" Dean shouts.

Lucario goes to dodge but can't move so Pikachu jumps in front and gets badly damaged by Signal Beam.

"Pikachu!" Stephen shouts.

"You'll pay for that Pikachu," Dean says, "Genesect kill Lucario and Pikachu with Hyper Beam!"

Genesect blasts Hyper Beam for Lucario and Pikachu but Stephen jumps in front to protect the two.

"Cuz no!" Rob shouts as he runs for Stephen but Dan, Kenny, Tim, Chase, and Jordan have to hold him back.

"Stephen get out!" Lucario shouts.

"I'm not leaving either of you," Stephen declares.

Our heroes all worry about Stephen as Rob struggles to go protect his cousin.

"Stephen…" Lucario says.

"Looks like I'm the new champion of Johto," Dean says.


	8. Chapter 8

Bursting out of Stephen's Poké Balls are Typhlosion and Blaziken. The two step foot to protect Stephen, Lucario, and Pikachu.

"No Typhlosion and Blaziken go back into your Poké Ball!" Stephen shouts.

Right before Hyper Beam collides with Stephen and his Pokémon a Flamethrower hits Hyper Beam and causes it to explode as two Pokémon grabs Stephen and his Pokémon. Our heroes watch scared as the field is covered with smoke. Dean is angered as Rick covers his face.

"What happened?" Chase asks.

"An explosion of Hyper Beam?" Dan replies.

As the smoke fades, Stephen and his Pokémon are visible but with Infernape and Emboar by their side. In front of Genesect and Dean are Charizard and a girl. The girl has her arms out blocking Stephen and his Pokémon with Charizard standing right behind her angry. Rick stares and smiles.

"Who are you?" Dean asks.

"The name is Nerina Attwater and I'm here to stop you from cheating!" Nerina replies.

"I am not cheating!" Dean snaps.

"Yes you are," Nerina states, "You are not allowed to use the legendary Pokémon you have in any battles in the Champion League!"

Our heroes are now angry.

"Genesect kill her with Zap Cannon!" Dean shouts.

Nerina gets scared and covers her face.

"Flamethrower!" Stephen shouts.

Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, and Emboar all use Flamethrower and protect Nerina as Stephen runs and covers Nerina with his arms out. The Flamethrowers stop the Hyper Beam and cause an explosion that again covers the field with smoke.

"Are you okay?" Stephen asks.

"Yes thank you," Nerina replies.

"No thank you," Stephen says, "Now take Lucario and Pikachu. Go off to the side and I'll handle Dean and Genesect."

Nerina nods and then grabs Pikachu and guides Lucario to the side with our heroes.

"Now Dean you will lose for all the damage you have done!" Stephen shouts.

"Bring it!" Dean shouts.

"No!" Rick shouts.

"Fire Blast!" Stephen shouts.

"Signal Beam!" Dean shouts.

Fire Blast and Signal Beam collide and explode covering the field which blows Rick back towards our heroes. Our heroes watch as every time Stephen calls and attack, Dean and his Genesect block it.

"Genesect is unbeatable!" Kenny shouts.

Our heroes stare quietly. All nervous and worried for Stephen and his Pokémon. Stephen's Pokémon are getting weak.

"Finish this with your strongest Hyper Beam ever!" Dean shouts.

"No!" Nerina shouts.

Hyper Beam heads for Stephen and his Pokémon.

"Charizard, Typhlosion, Blaziken, Infernape, and Emboar use Overheat!" Stephen yells.

All five Pokémon use Overheat. The Overheat flies through the sky and collides with the Hyper Beam.

"It's an even match," Nerina says.

"Thing again," Rob states.

The Overheats burst right through the Hyper Beam and hit Genesect dead on. The attack explodes causing smoke to cover the field.

"Dead center!" Tim shouts, "That Pokémon is done for."

Dean grinds his teeth.

"Genesect you better be up and ready to fight once the smoke is gone!" Dean demands.

Finally wind blows the smoke away revealing no Genesect.

"Where did Genesect go?" Ashley Freeman asks.

Stephen and Rick notice a Ditto in place of Genesect and soon so do the rest of our heroes.

"Dean!" Stephen shouts, "Why is there a Ditto where Genesect use to stand?"

Dean quickly returns Ditto and looks at his wrist.

"Well look at the time," Dean says, "I best be on my way."

Dean starts running off.

"Lucario catch him and bring him to me!" Stephen yells.

Lucario shakes his head and then uses ExtremeSpeed. Lucario catches up with Dean and then grabs Dean. Lucario begins to walk back to Stephen with Dean struggling in his grasp.

"Let me go!" Dean shouts.

"Shut it," Lucario says.

Lucario places Dean in front of Stephen.

"So Dean were all those Legendary Pokémon of yours Ditto too?" Stephen asks.

"Of course not," Dean lies.

Lucario rolls his eyes and touches all six of Dean's Poké Balls. Appearing in front of Dean are six Ditto.

Everyone stares at Dean and the Ditto.

"We lost to Ditto!" our heroes shout, "How humiliating!"

Stephen shakes his head.

"Dean what was the reason behind all of this?" Stephen asks.

"Well I wanted to be the first ever Ditto Elite Four Trainer and I wanted to test my power out so I decided to take on Chase, Ashley, and Melissa," Dean replies, "Once I won flawlessly I thought about challenging you so I decided to challenge the Battle Frontier to make sure I was ready. I beat the Battle Frontier remarkably and then I was going to challenge you but I battle not one but two Dragon Pokémon Masters and beat them both. I was unstoppable so I knew I was going to beat you until that bratty Nerina and your stupid Fire Pokémon came and saved the day."

Stephen and our heroes grind their teeth. From the bench comes everyone. Now Dean and his Ditto are surrounded.

"Dean from this point on you are no longer apart of the Elite Four," Stephen states, "I hereby band you from any Champion League Battles and want you to leave my sight at once."

Dean starts to cry as he falls to his knees.

"Please Stephen don't do this," Dean cries.

Stephen stares at Dean seriously so Dean returns all six of his Ditto. Dean soon stands up again and faces Stephen.

"I apologize for all of this," Dean says honestly.

Dean now runs off out of the Battle Factory crying.

"Man bro you didn't have to go that far," Kenny says.

"I did what any Champion would have done," Stephen states.

Stephen turns his attention to Nerina.

"Nerina how did you know where I was and get all my Pokémon?" Stephen asks.

"Well let's just say Professor Elm told me that he wanted you to know Professor Juniper sent all your Pokémon that you caught in Unova to him," Nerina replies, "I didn't know where you were so he told me and I got your Charizard Liza sent to New Bark Town to fly here."

"Oh," Stephen says, "Well thank you."

Nerina just smiles and blushes.

"Well Nerina I will like to welcome you to the Elite Four since Dean will no longer be a part of it," Stephen announces.

Nerina becomes speechless so she just hugs Stephen.

"Looks like I'll need the Battle Factory redone," Rick says ending the sweet moment.

"Sorry about that," Stephen says truthfully.

"No need to apologize," Rick says, "None of this was anyone's fault. I honestly knew that my field will get destroyed but not this soon nor bad."

Our heroes laugh as Rick starts to head off.

"Well I'm heading off to the Pokémon Center to heal my Pokémon and call on contractor to start the rebuilding of my Factory," Rick states, "See ya."

Rick leaves the Battle Factory.

"Stephen before the rest of us Elite Four members leave to head to Silver Town I want you to know that I will be challenging you for the title of Johto Champion," Chase announces, "Be ready to lose."

Stephen makes a fist.

"Like I'll ever lose to you bro," Stephen says with a smirk.

"We'll see," Chase concludes.

Chase, Ashley Freeman, and Melissa all leave the Battle Factory and start heading for Silver Town.

"Looks like we should be leaving too," Jordan says, "We don't know when we will be having challengers for the Battle Frontier. Take care guys.

Jordan, Tim, Rain, Kenny, and Ashley leave the Battle Factory and head to their Battle area.

"Rob," Dan blurts out, "We need to go to Blackthorn City to talk to Claire about something."

Rob looks confused at Dan but shakes his head. Soon Dan and Rob are not in the Battle Factory leaving Stephen, Nerina, and Stephen's Pokémon.

"It's just use now," Nerina says.

Stephen shakes his head and then grabs his Poké Balls.

"Thank you all for the help," Stephen admits, "Take a good long rest."

"Should we head to Silver Town?" Nerina asks.

"No I think we should head home to New Bark Town," Stephen replies, "I need to get ready for my upcoming challenge and I need to learn about you and your Pokémon in battle since you will be a part of my Elite Four now."

Nerina shakes her head in agreement.

"How about you tell me about your journey up until now and then I'll battle you?" Nerina questions.

"Deal," Stephen concludes.

So as Stephen and Nerina head home to New Bark Town, Stephen tells Nerina about his journey from the very beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

Days later Stephen and Nerina are in Silver Town with Rob.

"This will be a six-on-six Pokémon Battle!" Rob shouts, "When all six Pokémon on either side are unable to battle the match will be decided. Please choose your first Pokémon now!"

"Vaporeon you are up first!" Nerina shouts throwing her Poké Ball.

"So a Water Type?" Stephen questions, "Well then I choose you Crobat!"

Stephen throws his Poké Ball bringing out his Crobat and then the battle between Nerina and Stephen begins. After a long, intense battle the winner ends up being Stephen. In the end Stephen shook Nerina's hand and officially welcomes her to the Johto Elite Four. Weeks go by and Stephen, Nerina, and Rob are back at Silver Town for the battle of Stephen and Chase.

"Welcome everyone to the battle to decide who will be the Champion of Johto!" the announcer shouts, "We have challenger, Chase Mosesman who is a part of the Elite Four and specializes in the Fire Types."

Walking to the field is Stephen.

"Here he is!" the announcer shouts, "The Champion of Johto and Fire-Type Pokémon Master, Stephen Jeffcoat!"

Everyone starts cheering loudly as Stephen makes his final step onto the battle field.

"Alright this is going to be a six-on-six Pokémon Battle," the referee states, "When all six Pokémon on either side are unable to battle the match will be decided. Please choose your first Pokémon now!"

Stephen and Chase both grab a Poké Ball.

"Alright come on out!" Stephen shouts.

Stephen throws his Poké Ball choosing…

To Be Continued!


End file.
